


Prompt #32 - "I Know I'm In Love With You And I'm Terrified"

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Series: Hannibabble Drabbles [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal in Love, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal should have known, on some level he probably had known, that there was something about this boy. </p><p>Something about this boy with his barbed wire tongue, and his shaking hands, and his disheveled appearance. His averted eyes; all of which meant to keep everyone away from his brilliant, devastating, beautiful, deadly mind.</p><p>Hannibal should have realized from the first moment he laid eyes on those soft brown curls that he would fall in love with Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #32 - "I Know I'm In Love With You And I'm Terrified"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on my [Imagine Hannigram](www.imagine-hannigram.tumblr.com) blog, but I liked it so much I figured I'd post it here. =3 the Prompt was #32 - "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" but I figured Hannibal is one of those people who knows more than thinks on these things.

Hannibal Lecter was many things to many people. He was a man of good taste with several talents. He was well educated and well mannered: a perfect gentleman. 

Outwardly, he seemed the epitome of control and serenity. Inwardly, he was a man of whimsy and passion. One thing he never expected, was to be a sentimental man, inside or out.

Still, Hannibal knew himself, and looking back, he had to admit he should have seen it coming. He’d always enjoyed the finer things in life, left himself unrestricted where he could and gave himself a generous leash where he couldn’t. 

To the average person, Will Graham may not seem like one of the finer things in life, but to Hannibal he was a truly enviable prize. With his eighty foot walls guarded by landmines and topped with barbed wire, Will Graham was a conquest worth a bloody battle.

And that’s how it started. When Hannibal was first approached by Jack Crawford, Will Graham sounded like he had the potential to be Hannibal’s greatest victory. The battle that would be his crowning glory.

When Hannibal met Will Graham for the first time, he was beyond surprised. Eighty foot walls topped with barbed wire, guarded by landmines and Will’s own sharp tongue, everything he’d expected but more somehow.

Hannibal should have known, on some level he probably had known, that there was something about this boy. Something about this boy with his barbed wire tongue, and his shaking hands, and his disheveled appearance. His averted eyes; all of which meant to keep everyone away from his brilliant, devastating, beautiful, deadly mind.

Hannibal should have realized from the first moment he laid eyes on those soft brown curls that he would fall in love with Will Graham.

He should have, but it took Will meeting his eyes, scrutinizing him with a brand of defensive edge so unique to the boy for him to realize.

Before then, it was a game, a conquest, a simple matter of systematically and artistically enjoying then destroying what could be his only downfall.

But then, he saw. Hannibal saw everything. Every potential outcome, all the ways his life could be changed by this boy with the captivating mind that he tried to defend (but never hide) behind military trenches and poison stings and firm denials.

For the first time in decades, Hannibal Lecter saw more than just the monotony and victory of death and just desserts in his future. For the first time in decades, Hannibal saw hope and love and everything Pandora let out of her box in his future. 

Hannibal Lecter, a man of supreme control, who had spent years creating and tailoring his perfect, seamless person suit, knew he would throw it all away in favour of this boy.

In that moment of realization, Hannibal was frightened. Both of this boy, who would undoubtedly be the reason for his death or incarceration, and of his own feelings. Of the things he’d throw away, of the things he’d take, all in the name of freeing Will Graham from everything that held him back.

Hannibal Lecter was in love with Will Graham, and he was terrified.


End file.
